matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Story Mode
The or "campaign" (as most referred to it as such) is a single-player gamemode in the Pixel Gun 3D. About The consists of characters, factions and war that takes place in the world. On the other hand, there is a second mode wherein the four worlds (the last being the Virtual Worlds) from the real Pixel Gun 3D exists, so as to co-exist in the same gamemode while being separate from each other to avoid confusion. Gameplay The player plays the role as Newbie, Col. Frederick N. Carr and several characters depending on the situation of the gameplay. There exists the missions that the player should complete, some of which are optional. Also, there is a second Story Mode which is the default, namely the four worlds in the Campaign. Unlike the real Campaign, wherein you will not receive rewards if you repeat the finished map, you will still earn rewards (depending on the performance rating (up to 3 stars) no matter how many times you play on completed maps, just as you finished the map you have to complete before moving to the second map. In terms of its plot, the second story mode is heavily involved in United Blocks fending off all forms of external threats against its interests and its allies. Lastly, you can use your ENTIRE weapons (just like the real Campaign, but unlike the real Virtual Worlds, in which your loadout is disabled) in both Story Modes, allowing you to complete the story smoothly without having to be restricted in terms of weaponry, if you complete the entire level (you should achieve at least 6 stars (1 star per level) to be given new weapons). However, to unlock the United Blocks's world, the player will need to achieve at least 60 stars in the default Campaign world (e.g. Pixelated World). For instance, if the player have completed the Pixelated, Block, and Crossed Worlds with three stars achieved per levels, the United Blocks world is automatically unlocked. Fortunately, that means you do not need to finish the Virtual Worlds in order to unlock it. Infighting Unlike the real Pixel Gun 3D's version of Campaign. This version has an infighting feature (introduced in the 9.0.0 update), wherein an enemy will fight another enemy that attacked it. For example, if a Code Wizard Boss shoots towards Code Dragon, then Code Dragon will proceed to attack the Code Wizard Boss, hence ignoring you until the Code Wizard Boss is killed. This is useful when luring multiple enemies, only for them to be blasted by your Heavy weapons. However, do not be too comfortable with that idea of enemies infighting though, for you will not easily get the "Kill Enemies Quickly" star if you wait for the infighting to stop in a long run. Luckily, you can switch to high damaging Heavy weapons in order to kill those preoccupied in infighting against each or among others. Difficulty *4-F Reject **Enemies and bosses have much lower HP and deals more lower damage they unleash. Also, their AI are reduced in terms of alertness so as to give way to new players. EXP and Currency rewards are very low. **'Note(s):' ***Recommended for new players. ***Not recommended for old and/or experienced players since they will get little benefit in doing so.. *Normal **Enemies and bosses have normal HP and deals normal damage they unleash. EXP and Currency rewards are normal. *Skilled Soldier **Enemies and bosses have slightly higher HP and deals slightly higher damage they unleash. Their AI are increased, hence increasing the difficulty. EXP and Currency rewards are slightly higher. *Veteran **Enemies and bosses have a much higher HP and deals devastating damage they unleash. Their AI are extremely high (in terms of alertness and player presence), hence this mode is reserved for the Pixel Gun 3D veterans and those who wield overpowered loadout. EXP and Currency rewards are very high. *Masochist **Basically the same as Veteran difficulty in terms of how difficult the gameplay, but that the enemies and bosses have their over-inflated stats. EXP and Currency rewards are basically the same to that of Veteran mode, except that it is multiplied tenfold. **'Note(s):' ***Recommended for those (including the tryhards) who wield overpowered weapons (e.g. Ghost Lantern, Corn Launcher). Maps First Worlds See United Blocks Second Worlds See real Pixel Gun 3D's Campaign for more info regarding the maps. *Pixelated World *Block World *Crossed Worlds *Virtual Worlds (Reworked) Trivia *Unlike the real Pixel Gun 3D's Campaign, the rewards of four worlds in this version will still be given (depending on the performance) no matter how many times you play the Campaign level. *Unlike the real Pixel Gun's Virtual Worlds in campaign, you are free to choose what weapons you want to use in the game since there is an armory button on the northeastern part of the screen (just as it does in the majority of thew gamemodes), which does not exist in the real Pixel Gun 3D. Furthermore, you can switch to the so-called "required" (only in the real Pixel Gun 3D) weapons for the said world if you wish to do so. **Note: If you are relatively new to the Virtual Worlds's environment, then the use of default weapons (Primary, Backup, and Heavy) introduced in that world are recommended. However, your respective Melee, Special and Sniper loadout will be present. Luckily, that means that the default weapons from that world are as powerful as those from the fandom site of Pixel Gun. **Like the real Virtual Worlds, you can purchase the weapon pickups there AFTER you completed the entire levels in that world. Further, you must achieve at least 6 stars (1 star per all levels) for it to be possible. **You can use your respective loadouts only after you defeat Cubic in the first try. **However, Gadgets are disabled in the Jump box map, just like the real version. *Unlike the real Pixel Gun's campaign, there is such thing as "infighting", wherein enemies being hit by another enemies will attack the said enemy immediately until either of these enemies dies. *In the Spaceship map from Virtual Worlds, if the user switches to the 4-F Reject difficulty, the most easiest of all difficulties, the damage that the enemies deal with the generators are surprisingly low dealing only around 0.01 HP, allowing the user to kill the enemies with even rudimentary weapons. *In the Virtual Worlds, using the City Wiper can guarantee an INSTANT KILL on ALL bosses, not to mention Cubic in the final stage in that world. *Unlike the real Pixel Gun 3D's Campaign, its rewards can be increased by Elite VIP Account fourfold. *Like the real Campaign, the completion of maps does not depend on the difficulty level you choose. *The bad news as of lately (16.0.0?) regarding the real Campaign is that even if your HP remain intact whereas your armor points is damaged, you cannot achieve "Kill enemies without being hurt" star. However, the fanon version checks the said star ONLY if the HP remained intact (no HP being lowered being regenerated by health pickups included). *As there are unspeakable numbers of complaints from players regarding the Virtual Worlds causing it to be heavily panned for the difficulty, here are the following changes being effected in the 16.7.0 update: **In ALL levels there, enemies will be infighting each other if they are attacked by either one. **In the Spaceship, if you are near the enemies (up to 2.5 meters), they will proceed towards you, but they will deal small damage. **In the Cubota 2, the Cubota 2 Champion will have a five-second cooldown after he fires a lifesteal axe, allowing you time allowance to finish his lessee minions. The numbers of minions spawned as helpers for that boss will be limited to ten. **In the Teleportal, the C.A.K.E's projectile AoE size will be around 50% smaller and 20% less powerful (same goes for the summoned enemies). **In the Jump Box, instead of you being instantly killed when being hit by the spike block, you will be stripped of 10 armor/HP points (per second if continued with contact towards it). Also, you will be given 5 checkpoints and that the timer will be 20 minutes long, regardless of the difficulty level. When you die in that level, the timer resets to 20 minutes. **In the Citadel map, all ranged enemies' projectiles have travel time, instesd of being hitscan in nature. The same goes for the Admin boss, so as to accomodate less-skilled players. **There are no changes in the Cubic map, since it is relatively easy to defeat Cubic. Category:Modes Category:Campaign Category:Minigames